The Two Types of Milky Ways
by lost in dreams
Summary: One Gryffindor. One Slytherin. Seven days of detention. One night locked up alone together. Two people lost in a cold, cruel world of good versus evil. One kiss that will change everything.
1. Punished

_**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. And some other people probably own it too. Like Scholastic and Warner Bros. I don't know. But I give credit to them anyways.  
  
**A/N:** Well, this is going to be a shorter story. Maybe like 7 chapters at most. And the title DOES have a meaning in the story, you won't find that out till the last chapter though. I thought it was a catchy title. You'll understand later, if you keep reading! Well, I hope you enjoy, and review!_  
  
........  
  
_**Chapter One - Punished**_  
  
Hermione looked over to her left and saw Ron and Harry trying to tickle each other with their quills.  
  
"Hey...if you two don't stop flirting anytime soon McGonagall's going to notice what you're doing." Hermione leaned down and whispered warningly.  
  
"We are NOT flirting, Hermione!" Ron fumed and immediately stopped tickling Harry.  
  
"Sure did look like it." Hermione giggled.  
  
"You just wanted to join us, and you're just jealous that you had to take notes instead." Harry retorted.  
  
"Well, it would do you some good to take some notes too, you know." Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"Spare us the lecture." Ron rolled his eyes and started tickling Harry again.  
  
"Seriously guys, stop. You're making me look bad. You could ruin my chances for getting Head Girl next year." Hermione whispered. It was their sixth year, and Hermione was trying to be perfect this year to secure her chances of getting Head Girl.  
  
"Oh shut up, Hermione." Harry said a bit too loudly.  
  
They had been in the Transfiguration classroom, and McGonagall heard Harry whispering.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter? But I specifically said you should take notes on Chapter Fourteen. If you speak out again, I'll have to assign you extra homework."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry with her I-told-you-so look.  
  
"Oh shut up." Harry said and flipped his textbook to Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been sitting in the row in front of them, turned around when McGonagall busied herself with grading papers.  
  
"So, I heard that you and that Weasley girl broke up, Potter." He said softly.  
  
"I was never dating her." Harry replied without thinking.  
  
"Oh right, that's why I caught you kissing your hand in the library once. You were practicing for kissing her weren't you?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Or were you practicing for Granger, here?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oooh, sorry, didn't mean to upset you, Mudblood."  
  
Ron cracked his knuckles. "One more word..." He threatened.  
  
"Or you'll do what, Weasley? Aren't you mad at Potter for dumping your little sister?"  
  
"I was never dating her!" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure, sure. I must have been mistaken. You must have been dating that other ugly red head. I knew you were like that Potter, but I didn't know Weasel King's door swung that way," he said indicating Ron.  
  
"If I were you, I'd shut up." Harry growled, gripping his wand in his robe's pocket.  
  
"You've never really had the best taste in girls, anyways, Potter. I should have known you were gay. I mean that Ravenclaw girl? Tsk, tsk."  
  
"You have no room to talk, Malfoy." Hermione interrupted, "Does the name Pansy Parkinson ring a bell?"  
  
Malfoy looked over at Pansy sitting in the front row of the classroom. She had been drawing hearts all over her parchment with Malfoy's name in the middle of every single one of them. She was still obsessed with him even though they dated two years ago, in their fourth year. Pansy then leaned down and pulled out a picture she had taken of Malfoy a while back and kissed him right on the lips. When she pulled back, the Malfoy in the picture ran out of the frame.  
  
"Everyone has done some stupid things." Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"You got that right." Ron mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"You heard me." Ron replied.  
  
"Hey, like you've got wonderful taste in girls? You like Granger, for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Malfoy...turn around and shut up." Hermione said threateningly.  
  
"Or what? You'll hex me?"  
  
"I just might."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Hermione was so angry she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy without thinking. Just as she was racking her brains for what spell to hit him with, Malfoy started screaming.  
  
"PROFESSOR! GRANGER IS GOING TO HEX ME!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione froze.  
  
McGonagall looked up immediately. Hermione had her wand pointed directly at Malfoy, her mouth wide open. It was a very incriminating sight.  
  
"Miss Granger?! What, may I ask, are you doing?" McGonagall asked tetchily.  
  
"I---I---I'm just...just...uh...uh...just...cleaning...my wand...ma'am." Hermione stumbled over her words.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, it most certainly doesn't look that way!"  
  
"Um...I'm sorry, ma'am."  
  
"And you should be!" McGonagall said fretfully. "I expected better of you! I am going to have to assign you extra homework tonight."  
  
"Yes, professor." Hermione responded and put her wand back on her robe's pocket. When McGonagall started grading her papers again, Hermione leaned across her desk closer to Malfoy and muttered, "Are you happy?"  
  
Malfoy turned around and smiled. "I am positively giddy."  
  
"Oh you'll pay!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I'd like to see what a Mudblood could possibly do to me." Malfoy was trying to provoke her again.  
  
McGonagall heard more whispering and looked up again.  
  
"Honestly! What is with you today, Miss Granger?" Hermione had been leaning over her desk towards Malfoy. Yet another incriminating sight.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Apologies won't make anything better." McGonagall sighed and looked at Hermione and Malfoy reproachfully. "I am tired of you and Mr. Malfoy bickering. If you two fight again, I'll have to punish both of you very severely."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione and Malfoy said in unison.  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy as he finally turned back around at his own desk. Harry and Ron both gave Hermione sympathetic looks.  
  
The bell finally rang signaling the end of classes and Hermione, Ron, and Harry all got up to leave the Transfiguration classroom, and head towards the library to finish their History of Magic Essay they had due that afternoon.  
  
"I can't believe that McGonagall threatened you like that!" Ron said as they entered the library.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't have if Malfoy hadn't of aggravated her." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Malfoy would have never turned around to talk to us if you guys hadn't of been flirting." Hermione chimed in.  
  
"We were NOT flirting!" Ron fumed.  
  
"Oh ok, sure." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Whatever, here, just help us with our History of Magic essay, will you?" Harry begged, sitting down at a table.  
  
"Ok, ok. But I'm not doing all the work for you. You have to do some too." Hermione said.  
  
So Hermione, Ron, and Harry worked peacefully for twenty minutes, until Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies walked into the library.  
  
"Hey look who it is!" Malfoy announced to Crabbe and Goyle when he saw them working at the table.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Malfoy strutted over to their table. "So, like, how are you guys?" Malfoy asked in his most preppy feminine voice and batted his eyelashes annoyingly.  
  
"Wow, you're an amazing actor, Malfoy!" Hermione replied. "You're imitation of Pansy Parkinson is perfect!"  
  
"Shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood." Malfoy snapped menacingly.  
  
"You really need to get some new insults." Hermione informed him. The 'Mudblood' insult was REALLY getting old, and it didn't even hurt her feelings anymore.  
  
"Anyways..." Malfoy looked over at Harry and Ron who were sitting a bit too close to each other. "Aww, snuggling, are you?"  
  
Ron scooted his chair all the way to the other side of the table. Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"You are one weird person, Weasley."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm just having a bit of fun." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Malfoy, just get away from us!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Madam Pince, the librarian, heard Hermione yell and came over to investigate.

"What is going on here? Keep your voices down! This IS a library you know!" She shrieked louder than Hermione had even exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you go back to dusting off books?" Malfoy suggested to Madam Pince rudely.  
  
"I am very insulted by you, Mr. Malfoy! I shall have to fetch your Head of House for making such a comment!"  
  
"Oh whatever, like Snape will care. And why don't you get her Head of House too?" Malfoy jabbed his thumb at Hermione. "I mean, she was yelling quite hysterically. For all we know she may have something wrong with her. That's something that should be reported to her Head of House immediately...don't you agree?"  
  
Madam Pince nodded. "Too right you are. I shall go fetch Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall." She looked at Malfoy and Hermione over her glasses. "If either of you leave this library, there will be severe consequences." And with that, she left.  
  
Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione and left quickly, so as not to get Hermione in any more trouble.  
  
Hermione turned to Malfoy and snapped at him. "What is your problem?! Do you actually WANT to get into trouble? You heard what McGonagall said this morning!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that old bitch this morning." Hermione winced at Malfoy calling McGonagall a name. She hated it when people cursed, and she also hated people to insult her mentor.  
  
Malfoy put on his best imitation of McGonagall. "If you two fight again, I'll have to punish both of you very severely." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Fine! If you make me get into trouble it's YOUR fault!"  
  
"Do me a favor Granger, and stop moving that hole in the middle of your face because all that's coming out is 'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.'"  
  
"Oooh, I could hex you right now." Hermione said with rage.  
  
Madam Pince came walking back in with Snape and McGonagall right behind her.  
  
"Here they are, the students who have been fighting." She said, pointing at Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
McGonagall took one look at them and clicked her tongue.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I am very disappointed in you."  
  
Hermione hung her head while Malfoy looked up at Snape hopefully.  
  
"Well, I don't see that Malfoy has done anything wrong. But Granger probably deserves an essay or two." Snape said indifferently.  
  
"Well, Severus," McGonagall began, "These two were fighting in my class this morning, and I specifically told them that if they fought again, I'd have to punish them." She paused to look down at them. "I think a week of detentions will be good enough to set them straight."  
  
Snape just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you think is necessary, Minerva." And he left the library.  
  
"Both of you shall report to my office after dinner at seven o'clock every night, starting tonight. You shall serve out your detentions together for seven nights for two hours each night. Hopefully that will be enough to stop your squabbling." McGonagall said disapprovingly and left them.  
  
Hermione was furious. "Oh, NOW are you happy?!"  
  
"Ecstatic." Malfoy answered but he looked as if he were dreading it. "This is going to be hell."  
  
"You can say that again." Hermione replied.  
  
"This is going to be hell." Malfoy repeated with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermione said and left the library.  
  
........  
  
_**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!!!_


	2. Slipping Among The Soap Suds

_**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE!!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!_  
  
........  
  
**_Chapter Two - Slipping Among The Soap Suds_**  
  
Hermione sighed as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Harry and Ron sitting in their usual spots by the fire.  
  
"Hey guys." She muttered half-heartedly as she sat down next to them.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Ron asked apprehensively.  
  
Hermione paused. "Detention." She mumbled. "A whole week's worth, all of them with Malfoy."  
  
Harry yelled out in outrage. "That's not fair! You didn't do anything!"  
  
"Well..." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Yeah! Malfoy should be in trouble not you!" Ron said earnestly.  
  
"Yeah but..." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"You should try talking to McGonagall, Hermione, she really likes you, maybe she'll let you off." Harry suggested.  
  
"Harry, she won't let me off, she was serious about this." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry queried.  
  
"Positive. She was furious."  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron whispered and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's alright you guys, it's just a week...what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
........  
  
"Could this get any worse?!" Malfoy exclaimed later that night. Professor McGonagall made Hermione and Malfoy scrub out the bedpans in the Hospital Wing with no magic and Filch to oversee them.  
  
"I don't know, Malfoy, it would be better if you would stop complaining already!" Hermione spat, working on her third bedpan already.  
  
"Unlike you, Granger, I was never a muggle and I'm not used to this type of torture!"

"If you want torture, I'll _give_ you torture."  
  
"You don't even know what real torture is, Mudblood. And if I were you, I'd shut up while I was ahead." Malfoy responded darkly. "But then again...If I really were you....THAT would be real torture."  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said through gritted teeth and scrubbed harder to clean her bedpan.  
  
Filch stood up and examined the bedpans they had been cleaning.  
  
"I want to be able to see my reflection in those bedpans, so stop talking and start scrubbing!" He demanded and sat back down in his chair on the opposite end of the Hospital Wing. After a while, it looked like he was falling asleep.  
  
"You know, Granger...I have more respect for Filch than I do for you." Draco stated randomly.  
  
"Well that's nice to know, thank you for the useless information." Hermione replied.  
  
"If I had to choose to be a Squib or a Mudblood, I'd definitely choose to be the Squib."  
  
Hermione looked up at him curiously. "Are you trying to insult me?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."  
  
"Losing your touch a bit then, haven't you?"  
  
"Like I said Granger, you should shut up while you're ahead."  
  
"At least I'm ahead." Hermione replied with a smirk.  
  
........  
  
Hermione slumped back into the Gryffindor Common Room a little after nine o'clock that night, her back cramping from sitting over bedpans for two hours and scrubbing with all her might.  
  
"How'd it go?" Ron asked sympathetically when he saw Hermione come into the room.  
  
"Oh it was lovely!" She responded sarcastically.  
  
"What did McGonagall make you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Clean bedpans in the Hospital Wing." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Sounds like a lot of fun." Harry joked.  
  
"I just can't wait to see what adventure lies in store for me tomorrow." Hermione sighed. "Only six more days to go..."  
  
........  
  
Hermione made her way up to McGonagall's office at seven o'clock the next day. She opened the door and was shocked to see two house elves in there waiting for her instead of McGonagall.  
  
"Dobby? Winky?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh hello, good friend of Harry Potter's!" Dobby exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Dobby! Tell me..." Hermione whispered, bending down next to him, "how are you being treated these days? Are you paid well?"  
  
"Well..." Dobby started to look a little embarrassed, "Professor Dumbledore did give me a raise and gave me more days off a month, but I don't like it much."  
  
"Dobby, you're supposed to enjoy your days off!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like house-elves to enjoy not working, miss." Winky piped up.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtfully at Winky. "Someday you'll like getting paid more, and someday you'll start enjoying your days off."  
  
"I've heard about your stupid _spew_, Granger." Malfoy laughed from behind her. Apparently he came in without Hermione hearing him.  
  
"It's not _spew_! It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione exclaimed and stood up to face him.  
  
Dobby interrupted before Malfoy could insult Hermione.  
  
"Professor McGonagall asked Winky and I to lead you down to the kitchens, where you will serve out your second night of detention."  
  
Malfoy looked down at Dobby, it was his old house-elf. "I am not doing detention with this stupid git."  
  
"You have to, McGonagall said so." Hermione said in a matter-of- factly way.  
  
"How do you know? There are just two dumb house-elves waiting for us in her office, that means nothing."  
  
"Alright, Malfoy, suit yourself. I'm not getting extra detentions." Hermione said and walked out of the office after Dobby and Winky.  
  
Malfoy groaned. "I _really_ hate her."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "I heard that!" She yelled from halfway down the hall.  
  
"I'll make sure you hear me this time, Granger!" Malfoy yelled back. "I really hate you!"  
  
"I really hate you too!" Hermione retorted, but couldn't help from laughing as she followed the house-elves down to the kitchens.  
  
........  
  
"You must follow the house elf you are assigned to and do everything they ask you to do." Dobby explained once they got down into the kitchens. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"So sorry, what did I miss? I don't understand." Malfoy said as he walked into the kitchens.  
  
"Oh you missed absolutely nothing." Hermione smirked.  
  
"I don't need your smirk." Malfoy spat. "What do you we have to do?"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't working for that 'stupid git' anyways."  
  
"Shut up, Granger, and tell me what we have to do!"  
  
"How can I tell you what to do when you just told me to shut up?"  
  
Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes. He could tell that she was laughing at him on the inside. _How dare the Mudblood laugh at me!_ He thought.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Basically just follow that house-elf around for two hours and she'll tell you what to do." She responded, pointing at Winky.  
  
"You just had to say that in the first place, Granger."  
  
"You were being difficult." Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"You're going to give me a cavity with how fake that sweet smile is." Malfoy smirked at her and walked off towards Winky, his assigned house-elf.  
  
"Oh wait!" Hermione said and grabbed Malfoy's shoulder. "_Don't_ let her drink any butterbeer, ok? She gets a little...weird...when she drinks it."  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione's hand on his shoulder and looked back at Winky.  
  
"Yay! I get the drunk one!" He said with faked enthusiasm.  
  
Hermione smiled and let go of his shoulder and walked off to meet Dobby, her assigned house-elf.  
  
........  
  
"Malfoy! Get out of the way!" Hermione screamed as she slid on the hard floor with a stack of plates in her arms. The house-elves decided they should wash dishes, and because of Malfoy's inexperience with washing dishes in sinks, he let the water overflow and soap suds where on the ground everywhere.  
  
Malfoy stepped out of the way quickly as Hermione slid into the sink and dropped all the plates inside.  
  
"Next time, do you think you could help a little bit more?" Hermione asked furiously.  
  
"This little faucet is fascinating!" Malfoy replied stupidly, turning the water on and off repeatedly, causing more water and soap suds to cascade onto the floor.  
  
"And you say you hate muggles..." Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the dirty dishes that were stacked up on the other side of the room.  
  
As Hermione was walking back towards the sink with a large stack of bowls in her arms, Malfoy had just discovered the spout next to the sink that could spray water up to three feet away.  
  
"Hey Granger! Look!" Malfoy exclaimed and sprayed the water in the air.  
  
Hermione looked around her gigantic stack of bowls and saw that Malfoy was about to spray directly where she was standing. "_MALFOY! NO!_"  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, her knees buckled and all the bowls she had been carrying toppled on top of her, pushing her down into the soap suds and water on the floor.  
  
"Granger? Granger?!" Hermione could hear Malfoy yelling from atop the soap suds. She felt his hand groping around in the soap suds looking for her. Then she heard a thud and could feel him laying next to her.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "Malfoy, you are such an idiot!" She exclaimed and sat up in the soap suds.  
  
Malfoy sat up too, sputtering and gasping for air.  
  
"You gave me a real fright there, Granger." He said seriously, Hermione didn't respond.  
  
Hermione stood up and turned around to give Malfoy a hand up. He reluctantly grabbed it and stood up next to her.  
  
"I think it's time to go," Hermione said softly, looking at her watch. It had been over two hours since they started their detention that night.  
  
"Good, I need to go back and get these bubbles out of my hair." Malfoy said jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, I think it looks good when you have bubbles in your hair." Hermione laughed.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy walked out of the kitchens and walked up to the entrance hall together before parting.  
  
"Look, don't mention this little incident to anyone ok?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. He knew very well the first thing Hermione would do when she got back to Gryffindor Tower was tell Harry and Ron exactly what Draco Malfoy looked like with bubbles in his hair.  
  
........  
  
_**A/N:** YAY! I finally updated! I **PROMISE** to update more! Expect chapter 3 up soon! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
